


mujina & bunny

by raccoondog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Alternating, aran atsumu mentioned, kiryuu is Black, mujinazaka - Freeform, referenced homophobic parents, umbrella sharing, unnan and mami being dumb, usuri is open out and proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoondog/pseuds/raccoondog
Summary: Kiryuu Wakatsu was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, but that fact was even clearer up close.Usuri Michiru knew there were few things he wanted more than to toss to the Dragon of Oita. His fingers practically ached to have a ball between them, to send it in a clean arc that he knew Kiryuu would hit—after all, he was legendary for hitting any ball that came his way.
Relationships: Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	mujina & bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and Mujinazaka soooo much, I just had to write about them.

Wakatsu walked down the hallway beside Ezota, the two of them heading towards the gym after their last classes of the day. They were officially second years now, having gone through one year at Mujinazaka already and finding themselves as upperclassmen. Wakatsu frowned to himself, glancing down at the floor as they passed by different classrooms and clubrooms.

“Ready to meet the new first years?” Ezota asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his navy-blue uniform blazer.

Wakatsu frowned deeper, keeping his gaze on the floor for a moment more before meeting his teammate’s eye. “Of course I’m ready,” he assured Ezota, trying to assure _himself_ as he did so.

He suddenly heard rapid footsteps charging towards him, and Wakatsu braced himself before someone practically leaped onto his shoulders with a shout that turned the heads of their fellow students towards them.

“Kiryuu! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Mami cried, slipping off of him after a second of hanging on, and beaming brightly at him. He ran a hand over the side of his hair, pushing it up into the perpetually swept-up style he had worn ever since Wakatsu had first met him last year. His expression suddenly turned thoughtful, a word that, while it made Wakatsu feel a bit bad to think of it, wasn’t commonly associated with the middle blocker. Mami’s face was scrunched up and his eyes were narrowed until Unnan, who had followed close behind him, hit Mami on the back of the head with an unimpressed look.

“If you’re gonna say something, just say it, dumbass,” Unnan said, raising his eyebrows. They disappeared beneath his bangs.

Mami hit him back, the sound echoing in Wakatsu’s ears. However, neither of them seemed phased at being hit, carrying on as they always did. _I swear, I’ll never understand these two. It’s like they’re their own species or something._

“Kiryuu, do you think you could carry me? I mean, you’re really strong and you can probably lift me at least,” Mami said, eyes wide and earnest as they always were.

Wakatsu stared at him blankly, unsure that he had heard Mami correctly. “I probably could, yeah,” he said slowly, shrugging as the four of them made their way towards the gym. Mami looked at him hopefully, eyes as wide as ever. “I’m not carrying you to the gym.”

Mami visibly deflated, but instantly perked up again when he turned his hopeful eyes to Ezota, who shook his head without a word. He swung his attention to Unnan, who responded by smacking him again. Wakatsu looked back at the floor, pursing his lips as he thought about the fact they were meeting their new underclassmen today, the first years who would be playing alongside them for the next two years.

Ezota suddenly spoke, breaking through Wakatsu’s thoughts. “Our underclassmen are gonna be fine. Believe me, they’ll be as scared as we were when we were first years, but they’ll get used to playing here after a few weeks. Besides, it’s not like you’re any scarier than Kuzuri-sensei is when she’s mad.”

Wakatsu found himself smiling a little at that, nodding and thinking of how furious their coach had been when Unnan had “accidentally” left Mami behind at a gas station when they were on their way to Tokyo for Nationals the year before. Frankly, Wakatsu didn’t know that people could yell for that long without getting hoarse, but he also couldn’t forget the relief that had come to her eyes when he had finally found Mami and brought him back to the team.

“I can’t believe we’re _upperclassmen_ ,” Mami said reverently, taking a pen out of his bag and tossing and catching it repeatedly, flipping it through the air with ease. "Can you believe it? We can be mentors and take them to Nationals with us and I can have a baby middle blocker to look after and—"

“As if anyone would want to learn from you,” Unnan cut in, grabbing the pen from midair in one swift movement. “They’re gonna lose their minds when they see our resident ace though. You’re the best player in all of Oita.” He elbowed Wakatsu with a smirk, making him flush a little with embarrassment at the praise as they traveled down the hallway.

“Yeah, Kiryuu’s the best ace there is—he’s top three already,” Mami said, elbowing Wakatsu’s other side. Wakatsu shook his head, gently pushing his two friends away as they stopped outside the gym doors. He hesitated for a brief moment, bracing himself for his first practice of the year, for meeting the people who he would help lead through the next two volleyball seasons, before opening them and walking in.

* * *

Usuri Michiru was practically humming with excitement as he fidgeted beside his fellow first years, waiting for the last of the upperclassmen to arrive so they could start with introductions. He _loved_ meeting new people, and team introductions were one of his favorite ways to do that, learning all that he could from his first impressions of his new teammates.

However, one new teammate wasn’t there, a fact that made Michiru's attention keep straying to the doors of the gym. Of course he was excited to meet the whole team, but to meet _the_ Kiryuu Wakatsu in person, to be able to toss for him, would be nothing short of a dream come true. Because Michiru _would_ make the starting line up. By next year, at least, but he would make sure he was playing with Kiryuu in official matches before they graduated.

His attention instantly snapped to the door when it opened, a smile coming to his face when he saw the four likely unintentional latecomers. Beaming, he took in the two towers of Mujinazaka’s defense, jostling each other back and forth while a third boy shook his head behind them, looking tired but smiling slightly as he watched them bicker.

And then Michiru's eyes fell on the last of the four upperclassmen. His breath caught in his throat.

Kiryuu Wakatsu was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, but that fact was even clearer up close.

Tall, broad, and built like a brick wall, Kiryuu walked in with the steady confidence of someone who knew the weight they carried on their shoulders well and accepted it fully, shaved head held high. His uniform blazer stretched tight around his arms and shoulders, and his intimidating glower only made Michiru smile more. He was eager to see if he would be the one to make a full grin come to his new ace's face.

Suddenly, those thick brows and pronounced chin turned towards him, dark eyes meeting his, and Michiru knew he was lost. His pulse _raced_.

He smiled widely at Kiryuu, watching him nod back after a slight moment of hesitation, that glower almost seeming to soften. _Yeah, that's me. I'm gonna be your setter from now on, I just know it._ In that moment, Michiru swore he would be the one to get Kiryuu to crack a smile, a _real_ smile, one without any of the stiffness or worry or reluctance that seemed to hang just below his glower.

Michiru stared a little at his new coach as she walked to the center of the gym, standing in between the first years and their upperclassmen.

_Oh my god. She has to be a lesbian._

Her hair was cropped in a short bob, her eyes warm behind the lenses of her glasses despite her stern expression. Though she was much shorter than most of the returning players, particularly the four that had just joined them, the team all looked at her with a warm respect that made Michiru like her immediately.

She faced the first years, crossing her arms over her chest. "Welcome to Mujinazaka Volleyball Club. I'm Kuzuri Michiko, head coach for the past nine years, assistant coach for another nine. Behind me is the best team in Oita, and I know that you are all going to help keep it that way," she said with a confident grin. "First years, when I call your name, step forward and tell us a bit about yourself. Your middle school, position, and what you want your team to know about you. Alright, let's start with Bishin Haruma."

A short boy a meter or so away from Michiru nodded, stepping forward. His head was shaved, and the sharp slant of his eyebrows gave him an appearance of perpetual anger or irritation, but there was something in the tilt of his mouth that said he was far less irritated than he seemed. When he spoke, it caught Michiru off guard to hear Kansai-ben instead of the Oita-ben nearly everyone else in the room spoke with.

"My name's Bishin, I played libero for Yamamura Middle in Osaka before I moved here at the end of last year. I hope you'll take care of me," he said, keeping things simple though his eyes still shone as though he knew some great secret he would never tell.

More players came after Bishin as Kuzuri continued down her list alphabetically, making Michiru fidget with the knowledge he would have to wait until the end to be introduced. A boy at Michiru's side, several centimeters shorter than him, nudged him, voice low. Michiru turned and looked at him, taking in his quick smirk and dark, gelled hair, his orange uniform tie loose around his collar with one button undone in the surprising early April warmth. "My bet's on Bishin for starting line up if it's gonna be any of us while we're still first years. What's yours?" he asked quietly, hands slipped into the pockets of his pants.

 _Me,_ Michiru thought instantly, though he didn't say it aloud. He tried to meet Kiryuu's eye again, but he was looking at the tall, pale boy who was talking, expression unchanged. _Even if we don’t really know each other yet, I'll be Kiryuu's setter and then we'll be friends and I'm gonna be able to toss for him all the way to Nationals finals._

Because Michiru knew there were few things he wanted more in that moment than to toss to the Dragon of Oita. His fingers practically ached to have a ball between them, to send it in a clean arc that he knew Kiryuu would hit since he was legendary for hitting any ball that came his way.

Too late, he realized he hadn't responded to the boy's question, watching as he stepped forward when his name was called. "Hey, the name's Hondo Subaru, and I played outside hitter for Nada South. And I—"

"Are you Tsubasa's little brother? I know I knew a Hondo last year," Mami, one of the two towers, blurted out, likely unaware that he had interrupted Hondo based off of the eager look he was giving him.

"He was our captain, dumbass," Unnan said, pushing him. Mami pushed him back before their coach gave them a sharp look, making them fall back into some semblance of maturity.

"Yeah. I'm Tsubasa's brother," Hondo said, a slight note of resignation in his voice. "But I'm twice the spiker he is. I know you'll take care of me."

Hondo stepped back to the other first years, his previous blatant confidence a little faded. _Yikes. I can't imagine being compared to the former captain on the first day. But he seems like the kind of guy who can bounce back from stuff like that._

Michiru waited and listened as the rest of his fellow first years introduced themselves, slowly going from Hondo to Itou to Sasaki to Taniguchi and others in between whose names Michiru tried his best to remember.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Michiru heard his name be called. He stepped forward and smiled directly at Kiryuu. The other boy looked perplexed, his thick brows drawing together. Michiru's smile only grew, not looking away from his new ace. "I'm Usuri Michiru, I'm a setter from Musashi First, and I look forward to tossing for you," he said in complete honesty, watching as Kiryuu nodded back at him again. "Please take care of me."

He knew those words, the entire introduction, were really meant for the whole team, but in that moment, he was addressing Kiryuu as though they were the only two people in the room, watching as his eyes widened slightly. After another moment, he stepped back to the other first years, smiling at his upperclassmen brightly, the new teammates he'd play with for the next two years.

This was going to be the start of something amazing.

After introductions and orientations were finished, with the first years all getting a tour of the gym, locker room, and weight room, their first practice had ended, players slowly trickling out of the gym. Michiru instantly ran towards the cluster of four second years, grinning widely at them.

"Hey there, you’re Kiryuu Wakatsu!" Michiru exclaimed, taking a step towards him with a smile, excitement buzzing within him.

Kiryuu nodded, his thick brows pulling together again. “Nice to meet you,” he said in a deep, steady rumble, almost reminding Michiru of a peal of thunder.

“If you’re part of our team, then you’re officially our friend,” Mami said, grinning as he put an arm around both Michiru and Kiryuu’s shoulders. “And don’t let Kiryuu here scare you—I know he can be scary when you first meet him, but he’s actually really nice. One time—”

Unnan cut him off, nudging him to let go of Michiru and Kiryuu. He faced Michiru, rolling his eyes. “Something you’re gonna learn fast is that Mami is a massive dumbass. Come on, we should be going home.”

“I have a few things I need to handle with Kuzuri-sensei,” the third boy said, nodding at all of them. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Michiru waved back eagerly, smiling at the boy before he turned to go talk to their coach. Michiru turned back to the other three second years. They made their way towards the gym doors, heading back out to the front entrance of the school. While Unnan and Mami were bickering with each other ahead of him, Michiru fell into step beside Kiryuu, adjusting his school bag as he looked up at him. Kiryuu was taller than Michiru, but he was still shorter than Unnan and Mami, and considerably more quiet than the two middle blockers who were now hitting each other back and forth.

“Do they always do this?” Michiru asked, nudging Kiryuu’s arm with his shoulder.

“Yeah, they do,” Kiryuu said, a glint of fondness in his eye as he looked at his teammates. 

Michiru’s heart melted a little, smiling down at the ground. _Even if he doesn’t talk all that much, he seems like he really cares about his friends. And maybe he’s someone who talks more when you get to know him. He seems like the type. In that case, I can’t wait to hear what he has to say._

“I can’t wait to toss to you,” Michiru said when they reached the doors. “You’re the best ace in Japan, aren’t you?”

To Michiru’s surprise, Kiryuu flushed, a warm red beneath his dark skin, one large hand nervously scrubbing over the back of his neck. _Oh my god. He’s blushing!_

“I’m just in top three—”

“But you’re going to be the top ace next year,” Michiru finished for him, grinning as they followed Unnan and Mami out to the entrance of the school, a canopy-covered area with a few tables and a near-empty set of bike racks beneath it. When he looked away from Kiryuu’s flushed face, he noticed the rain that was pouring down around the canopy, surrounding them in a warm, humid downpour.

“See you two tomorrow,” Mami said, going over to the bike racks as he unlocked his bike and got onto the seat. Michiru watched with wide eyes as Unnan got onto the back wheel’s axle, which stuck out just far enough for him to stand on it, though he was practically bending in half to put his hands on Mami’s shoulders.

“Should you two really be doing that when it’s raining so hard?” Kiryuu asked, confused concern in his deep voice. Mami just nodded.

“Yeah—how else would we get home?” Mami asked simply, staring at Kiryuu with wide eyes. “It was great meeting you, Usuri. Bye, you two!” He kicked off, starting to pedal away as Unnan shot them a wave before going back to holding onto Mami’s shoulders as they went out into the rain.

They made it to the edge of the school grounds before Mami swerved in a puddle, making the two of them crash into the woods that surrounded the school, Unnan flying off of the end of Mami’s bike and Mami himself tumbling into the grass.

“Are they gonna be okay?” Michiru asked, staring at the two of them as they brushed themselves off and got back onto the bike just as they had before, disappearing into the distance.

“I hope so,” Kiryuu said, frowning at the downpour around them. “I didn’t think the rain would be so heavy today.”

“Do you take the bus?” Michiru said suddenly, an idea quickly coming to his mind. When Kiryuu nodded slowly, a smile instantly burst out across Michiru’s face, excitement filling him as he grabbed Kiryuu’s hands in his own. “Great, we can walk together!”

* * *

Wakatsu didn’t know what to make of the new first-year setter who stood in front of him, looking up at him with wide, bright eyes, almost like two full moons as he wrapped his long fingers around Wakatsu’s considerably larger hands. It wasn’t like Wakatsu was unfamiliar with attention—he had been well-known in the Oita volleyball circuit for years, was becoming a commonly known name in Japanese high school volleyball after helping his middle school to Nationals for three years in a row, and becoming one more part of Mujinazaka’s line up of powerhouses— _and_ he had attended enough training camps with _the_ Miya Atsumu to have experience with a setter practically hanging off of him.

But Atsumu was different from the boy who was currently looking up at Wakatsu expectantly. The Hyogo setter clung to every player he deemed strong enough to keep up with him, and in a literal sense with Ojiro Aran, who Wakatsu held no small amount of respect for, not only for Ojiro’s adaptive playing but also for his patience in dealing with the twins full time—and not just at training camps.

On the other hand, Usuri had devoted all of his attention solely to Wakatsu ever since he first walked into the gym.

“I think I’ll wait out the rain—I didn’t bring my umbrella,” Wakatsu said, feeling his face warm a little as he realized Usuri was still holding his hands.

Usuri suddenly released them, digging into his bag and pulling out a bright blue umbrella. It had a cluster of small charms hanging off of the handle, all clinking against each other as he opened it. “We can just share mine,” he said eagerly. _But maybe that’s just how he always talks. He’s seemed nothing but eager all day—it’s nice to see the first years being eager though._

Of course, Wakatsu had been nervous about meeting the new first years. He was an upperclassman now, and he had a responsibility to those who were younger than him. To do all he could, on and off the court, to be the reliable ace they deserved. He knew he wouldn’t let his team down, that he would never be the one to lose a match for his teammates again.

Now though, looking at the umbrella, which hardly seemed large enough to cover the both of them, Wakatsu found himself at a loss for words, looking from the umbrella to Usuri and back again. “I don’t think I’m gonna fit,” he said bluntly, glancing at the rain to see if it would let up soon, but it was still pouring just as hard as before.

Usuri laughed, a warm, joyous sound that filled Wakatsu’s ears, with the brightest smile he had ever seen across his face. Without warning, he put an arm around Wakatsu, pulling him under the umbrella with him. As expected, it was a tight fit, with Wakatsu barely fitting under the umbrella as he and Usuri were pressed close together. His face heated even more, jaw dropping open a little. “Come on, the bus stop isn’t that far, and we can’t have our ace getting a cold in the first week of school,” Usuri said simply, nodding in the direction of the bus stop.

“But what about you? There’s barely room under here for the both of us,” Wakatsu said, suddenly anxious that the first year beside him would end up getting sick himself.

“I’ll be fine, believe me. You’re really sweet to think of me though!” Usuri chirped, not giving Wakatsu time to even think about that last statement when he gently took Wakatsu’s hand and wrapped it around the umbrella handle, placing his own hand over it. “Come on, we don’t want you to get home late.”

Wakatsu nodded, suddenly at a loss for words as he ducked under the umbrella. He and Usuri pressed closer together beneath it as they made their way through the pouring rain towards the bus stop, walking in a near silence, save for the rain against Usuri’s umbrella and the boy’s quiet humming—a soft, light tune that Wakatsu couldn’t place, but that he didn’t mind listening to.

They fell into step easily beside each other, and Wakatsu had to admit to himself that he was a bit surprised that Usuri, who had previously been so full of uncontainable energy, could settle into such an easy, comfortable silence. _How is it that he can be so comfortable with everyone already after only knowing them for a day? No, not a day, it’s only been a few hours._

Wakatsu was keenly aware of Usuri’s hand resting over his, holding the umbrella over both of their heads. He pushed any thoughts of what his mother would say from his mind, reminding himself that she wasn’t here, that she was bound to find out sooner or later, that at some point she would just have to live with the fact that he liked guys more than she thought he should. _But it’s not like this is anything like that, right? He’s just my new teammate, and I only met him a few hours ago. Oh, what the hell am I even thinking?_

“Is something on your mind?” Usuri asked, looking up at him with those wide eyes again.

“No!” Wakatsu said quickly, knowing that he sounded entirely unbelievable as the bus stop came into view. “Thank you for the umbrella, Usuri-kun.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” he replied easily, folding the umbrella back down and shaking the water off of it once they were under the bus stop. “Can I ask you a question?”

Wakatsu shrugged, sitting on the bus stop bench and watching as Usuri sat beside him, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Usuri’s smile turned mischievous, his bright eyes glinting. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“What? No,” Wakatsu sputtered, feeling his face burn hot as Usuri’s smile grew.

“A boyfriend, then?”

Wakatsu flushed, even warmer if possible, and stared at Usuri in disbelief. He shook his head, unable to find any words as Usuri nodded to himself, leaning back against the bench. “Yeah, me neither. People always thought that me and my old spiker were dating in middle school, but he’s just a great friend. Like a brother or something. Even if he had liked guys, the thought of ever dating him is so weird. I’d want to be with a guy who _didn’t_ know me when I was thirteen.”

Wakatsu stared at him blankly, jaw hanging open a little. He’d never heard another guy say he liked boys so clearly and openly, without lowering his voice or any nervousness whatsoever. _Usuri really is something, isn’t he? I can’t say I’ve met someone like him before now._

Usuri stretched, raising his arms over his head with a content little hum. “I guess I won’t have much time for that if I’m gonna be practicing to make the starting line up with you this year though. But I’d rather spend time practicing with you anyway,” he said, a smile still pulling at his face. He looked at Wakatsu for a moment more, before grabbing his hands again. Wakatsu’s ears grew hot. “You know, you’re cute when you’re blushing.”

“What?!” Wakatsu sputtered again, his entire head now hot with the flush that rose in his face.

A bus rumbled up towards the stop, and Usuri stood, grinning widely as he released Wakatsu’s hands. “Well, this is my route—I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, Kiryuu! And I’ll show you just why I’m gonna be the one who’s tossing to you when we go to Nationals,” he confidently proclaimed, waving to Wakatsu as he walked towards the bus. “Have a good night!”

Wakatsu nodded stiffly, waving back at him as he boarded. He watched as Usuri settled into a window seat, smiling at him through the window until the bus pulled away, leaving Wakatsu alone under the bus stop canopy. He looked down at his hands in disbelief, still not entirely sure what had just happened, if the other boy had really been holding them only a minute before.

There was no telling what the next two years would bring, but some small part deep within Wakatsu found that he was more excited than apprehensive to find out.


End file.
